Blood II Ein Angebot
Training Es sind zwei Wochen vergangen und es geht Darling wieder besser, die Wunde ist überraschend schnell verheilt. Momentan suchen wir nach einer Wohnung für ihn, denn er hat beschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, ihn ein wenig zu trainieren. Dazu bringe ich ihn in eine alte Fabrik, deren Keller zu einer Sporthalle umgestaltet wurde. Dort sind eigentlich immer Leute, auf die ich das Training abwälzen kann. Ich mag Darling ja, aber ich wäre lieber gemütlich in mein Lieblings- Café gegangen, als einem untrainierten Psycho beizubringen, wie er eine Schrotflinte zu bedienen hat. Wir gehen die Metalltreppe runter und ich führe ihn direkt in den Schussraum. Der alte Minner grüßt uns kurz, Hendrik Minner ist eigentlich immer hier. Früher war er der gefürchtetste Schütze, jetzt ist er 78. Aber er kann immer noch alles was Kugeln schießt, perfekt bedienen. „Hey Minner. Kannst du dich bitte ein bisschen um Darling kümmern? Ich muss noch einen Vortrag vorbereiten.“ Kleine Notlüge. „Vortrag, is klar. Kannst dem selbst war beibringen, hab grad keine Lust.“ Ich seufze und führe Darling zu einer Zielscheibe und drücke ihm eine Deagle in die Hand. „Probier´s“ sage ich. „Okay, aber erwarte nicht zu viel.“ Darling zielt und schießt. Der Schuss geht knapp an der Scheibe vorbei. Gott, das wir ein langer Tag! „Gib mal her!“ sage ich nach seinem dritten Fehlschuss und reiße ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, schieße und treffe genau die Mitte. „Versuch beim zielen nicht so viel zu zittern und versuch, die Waffe möglichst grade zu halten“ Ich werfe ihm die Deagle zu, er fängt sie geschickt. Das gibt mit zumindest einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Er versucht, sich gut hinzustellen. Bevor er abdrückt, korrigiere ich seine Haltung. Diesmal trifft der Schuss, sogar ins innere Drittel der Zielscheibe. „Yaj“ rufe ich und gebe ihm eine High- Five. „Siehst du, klappt doch.“ sage ich immer noch euphorisch. „Ja, ich bin grad übelst stolz auf mich.“ sagt Darling und lächelt. Wir üben noch ein paar Stunden, bin Darling perfekt mit einer Deagle und auch schon recht akzeptabel mit einer Schrotflinte umgehen kann. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege, Darling wohnt im Moment noch bei meinem Bruder, will sich aber wie ich ein Parallelleben aufbauen. Jagt In meiner Wohnung hole ich nur schnell meinen speziellen Rucksack. Er ist gefüllt mit leeren Blutbeuteln, Kanülen, Betäubungsspritzen und Messern. Ich habe mir schon ein Opfer für heute ausgesucht: ein reicher Anwalt, Familienvater und Arschloch. Der Mann macht riesigen Gewinn und spendet nicht mal 1 Prozent seines Vermögens für wohltätige Zwecke, aber fast 30 Prozent für Alkohol. Ich renne schnell die Stufen des Hochhauses hinunter und die Straßen entlang. Ich muss den Mann auf dem Heimweg noch abfangen, also habe ich wenig Zeit. Gleich bin ich bei seiner Kanzlei. Mist, er ist schon weg. Also ihm nach. Ich schleiche durch enge Seitenstraßen und weiche Obdachlosen aus, die ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegen. Zum Glück geht der Mann immer zu Fuß nach Hause. Grade sehe ich ihn um eine Ecke biegen. Jetzt alles oder nichts! Ich renne hinter ihm her, halte ihm mit einer Hand den Mund zu und ziehe ihn durch das riesige Labyrinth von Gassen bis ich sicher bin, dass wir unbeobachtet sind. Dann lasse ich ihn unsanft auf den kalten Steinboden knallen. Verärgert dreht er sich zu mir um: „Was soll das?“ Als er mich erkennt, wird er kreidebleich. Er versucht, wegzukrabbeln. „Nein, nein, nicht du.“ Mit einem gezielten Tritt zwischen seine Schulterblätter beende ich seinen verzweifelten Fluchtversuch. Jetzt liegt er ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Ich stelle meinen Rucksack neben ihm ab und hole eine Kanüle und die Blutbeutel hinaus. Ich ramme dem Bewusstlosen die Kanüle in den Arm und sammle sein Blut in den Beuteln. Ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen, etwas zu naschen. So warm und frisch schmeckt Blut immer noch am besten. Bis die Beutel voll sind, dauert es eine Weile. Währenddessen schneide ich meinem Opfer den Bauch auf und biege die Rippen auseinander. Dann beginne ich sorgfältig damit, die Organe hinaus zu schneiden und in Frischhaltefolie einzupacken. Erst das Herz und die Lungen, dann den Magen und den Darm. Ich überlege, auch noch die Geschlechtsteile mitzunehmen, dafür wird gut gezahlt. Aber nein, so was können andere machen. Endlich bin ich fertig. Ich verstaue alles in meinem Rucksack und verstecke die Leiche in einer Mülltonne. Ihr Besitzer wird wohl bald Besuch von der Kripo bekommen. Hoffentlich kann ich den Kram heute noch abgeben, obwohl nee. Ich gönn mir lieber zu Hause ein schönes Schaumbad und guck vielleicht Mirai Nikki weiter. jetzt enspannen! Ich mache mich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Aber vorher binde ich meine Haare zusammen um den Sidecut zu verdecken, so wie ich es in der Uni tue. Der Bus kommt ein paar Minuten zu spät. Ich zeige vorne meine Monatskarte vor und versuche, mich möglichst schnell in irgendeine Ecke zu stellen um nicht aufzufallen. Leider klappt das nicht so ganz. Ich werde angetippt und drehe mich um. Vor mich steht Robert, ein Typ aus meinem Kurs. Er hat lockige hellbraune Haare, trägt eine Brille und ist recht füllig. Sein reicher Vater finanziert ihm alles und in der Uni ist er recht unbeliebt. „Hey Nina, was geht?“ (Ich nenne mich auf der Uni Nina ) Ich bin nicht sonderlich froh, ihn zu treffen. „Ich bin grad auf dem Heimweg.“ sage ich knapp und gebe mir große Mühe, abweisend zu wirken. „Warst wohl shoppen“ sagt er und deutet auf meinen vollen Rucksack.“ „Ja, ein bisschen shoppen. Wie das halt bei Mädchen so ist“ antworte ich. Danach schweigen wir uns nur an. Ich bin froh, als ich endlich aussteigen kann. Irgendwie mag ich Robert nicht, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er mich verfolgt. Deshalb renne ich extra schnell zu meiner Wohnung. Drinnen gehe ich direkt in mein Schlafzimmer und schiebe meinem Kleiderschrank beiseite. Er verdeckt die Tür zum zweiten Badezimmer, dass ich als Lagerraum für Blut und Organe nutze. Schnell stopfe ich alles irgendwo hin und gehe in mein richtiges Bad. Dort lasse ich mir ein erfrischendes Schaumbad ein und entspanne mich bei den sanften Klängen von Bangerang. dealen Der nächste Morgen. Ich stehe im Bus auf dem Weg zur Uni und lasse Hip Hop in meine Ohren dröhnen, möglichst laut. Ich will nicht hören, worüber die anderen Menschen reden. Ich fahre mit einer Hand über meine rechte Kopfhälfte, fühle kurz nach, ob meine zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare den Sidecut verdecken, alles passt soweit. Ich muss aussteigen, die Haltestelle ist direkt vor dem riesigen Vorhof. Im Sommer sitzen hier draußen immer mega viele Studenten und lernen, aber nicht wenn es so kalt ist, wie heute. Ich gehe schnell ins Gebäude für Naturwissenschaften, nicht nur, um mit niemandem reden zu müssen, sondern hauptsächlich da es, wie gesagt schweinekalt ist. „Hey Nina!“ ruft mir jemand zu. Ich brauche mich gar nicht erst umzudrehen, ich weiß auch so, dass es Robert ist. „Morgen, Robert.“ Ich versuche, nicht weiter auf ihn zu achten und gehe zielstrebig zu meinem Hörsaal. Er rennt mit hinterher „Hey, Nina.“ „Was ist?“ fahre ich ihn an. „Heute Abend ist ´ne dicke Party im Overlands. Hast du Lust, hinzugehen?“ „Du, ah... . Ich würde ja furchtbar gern, aber weißt du... . Ich muss heute arbeiten, darum geht’s schlecht. Aber viel Spaß.“ Ich muss heute nicht arbeiten, habe nur keinen Bock mit Robert auf irgendeine dämliche Party zu gehen. Ich lächle ihn noch kurz an und gucke dann, dass ich möglichst schnell auf einen Platz weit weg von ihm und seinem ekelhaften After- Shave komme. Die Vorlesungen sind zu Ende und ich nehme den Bus nach Hause, laufe die Treppen in den dritten Stock zu meiner Wohnung hoch und schließe auf. Erschöpft werfe ich meine Jacke und meine Tasche irgendwo hin, löse meinen Zopf und torkle in die Küche. An meinem Esstisch sitzt Styx, auf meinem Platz steht ein Glas Blut. Ich werfe mich auf den Stuhl und trinke es in einem Zu leer. „Moment.“ sage ich „wieso bist du hier?“ „Rate“ meint mein Bruder. „Entweder du brauchst Geld für Nutten oder du hast einen Job für mich.“ Er guckt mich gelangweilt an „Okay, was soll ich machen?“ frage ich. „Heute Abend wird eine Prominenz der Serienkiller in der Stadt sein. Er sucht nach etwas und jemand hat dieses Etwas gefunden. Allerdings hat er Angst, selbst mit dem Killer zu verhandeln.“ „Ist der denn so gefährlich?“ „Es hat keiner überlebt, der uns das sagen könnte.“ „Also zusammengefasst: Ich soll einem Kerl, von dem ich nicht weiß, ein Angebot machen, das ich nicht kenne. Und habe dazu null Chance das zu überleben.“ „Kann man so sagen.“ „Klingt nach ´nem spaßigen Abend. Bin dabei.“ „Dann mach dich mal hübsch. Um zehn im Overlands. Ich bring dich hin.“ Overlands? Ist das nicht die Disko in die Robert mich eingeladen hat? Oh Mist, was ist, wenn ich ihn da treffe. Wie soll ich ihm das bitte erklären? Absagen kann ich jetzt nicht. Dann muss es der Junge wohl verkraften. „Dann bis später.“ sagt mein Bruder und geht. Ich gucke auf die Uhr: halb neun. Was zieht man denn in der Disko an? War ewig nicht feiern. Ein T- Shirt und ´ne Jeans wird schon passen. Super, dann hab ich noch was Zeit. Ich schenke mir noch ein Glas Blut ein und pflanze mich vor den PC. Jetzt stehe ich vor der Disko. Styx hat mich hergefahren und ist gleich wieder verschwunden. Ich atme tief durch und betrete das Gebäude. Ich werde empfangen von warmer Luft und dem Gestank nach Alkohol. Auf der Tanzfläche schütteln besoffene Leute ihren Körper zu billigen Technobeats. Jetzt muss ich warten. Mein Bruder hat gesagt, ich solle auf einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und weißem Kapuzenpullover warten. Er soll mich dann fragen, ob einen Wodka mit Himbeersirup will. Ich soll antworten: „Lieber mit Zitronensaft.“ Ich will nicht wissen, wie man auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Ich ziehe einen Zettel aus meiner Hosentasche. Styx hat mir eilig einige Infos drauf gekritzelt. '' Zu bieten: Faker, gefangen, Zustand: unverletzt, bis Übergabe in künstlichem Koma Forderung:Million Euro in Bitcoins+ Garantie auf Sicherheit von Händler und Zwischenmensch '' Plötzlich tippt mich jemand an. Ich drehe mich um und schiebe den Zettel unauffällig in meine Tasche. Vor mir steht ein junger Mann, sein Gesicht wird komplett von einer weißen Kapuze verdeckt. „Kann ich dich auf einen Wodka mit Himbeersirup einladen?“ „Ich nehme lieber einen mit Zitronensaft.“ Er greift meinen Arm und zieht mich in ein kleines Hinterzimmer. Darin stehen nur ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Die Wände sind voll mit getrocknetem Blut. Er bedeutet mir, mich zu setzten und nimmt ebenfalls Platz. Dann zieht er seine Kapuze ab. Ich erkenne ihn sofort. Sein breites, krankes Lächeln, die weggebrannten Augenlider, die abnormal bleiche Haut. Mir gegenüber sitzt kein Geringerer als Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord